fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sweetly Virgo Coord
|infoterm1 = Type|info2 = Premium Rare|infoterm2 = Rarity|info3 = ???|infoterm3 = First Appearance (Anime)|info4 = ???|infoterm4 = First Appearance (DCD)|info5 = Manami Hanae|infoterm5 = User(s)}}Sweetly Virgo Coord (スウィートリーバーゴーコーデ Sītorī Bāgō Kōde) is premium rare constellation/celestial coord by the cute brand Sweet Lollipop. Description Sweetly Virgo Top A tank-top split into three designs. The top is glittering amaranth pink with silver lining and a white colored chest. The bottom is a cameo pink gradient with glitter applied, along with a row of amethysts on top of a silver lollipop-shaped ornament. Sewn to the top of the chest is a silver lollipop-shaped ornament with three small pale pink beads and four silver shards. Tiny silver chains connect from the ornament to a dark pink sphere beneath a silver necklace. They also connect to a dark pink ribbon tied behind the back. Included are two-layered sleeves hanging below the shoulder. The top is a white sphere with frilly white lining and silver chains circling the cuff, sewn on top of the second layer, which is a glittering amethyst. Comes with a silver bracelet with chains attached to a ring on the finger. Sweetly Virgo Skirt A two layer frilly semi-pleated skirt with a silver waistband and two white petticoats underneath it. Hanging from the front left corner is a silver Virgo-shaped ornament with three gems on it, one light pink and two smaller dark pink ones. A pale pink cloth hangs from the ornament and ties on the back, along with three silver shards. The top skirt is uneven in length and amaranth pink with glitter applied, along with silver lining. The second layer is a glittering pink gradient with a pale pink lollipop on the corner, large amethysts on gold bases, glitter markings, and lollipops. Sweetly Virgo Boots Tall boots with the foot portion being silver and the leg portion pale pink, all of which has glitter. The toe and heel is silver. On each side of the leg is a Virgo-shaped ornament with three gems on it, attached to a single silver diamond ornament in the center. A silver Virgo design is also on front of the ankle with a large amethyst gem in the center. The frilly cuff is amaranth pink with glitter applied and silver lining, and resting in the center is a large amethyst gem on a silver base, surrounded by two smaller silver diamonds. Silver cloth hangs from each gem, as does a silver shard. Sweetly Virgo Tiara It consists of several accessories. Around the forehead is a silver and pearl beaded chain with a diamond in the middle, attached to a single dangle piece. On top of the head is a bronze headband with silver pieces attached to it to form the Virgo constellation. A small amethyst hangs from the top point, while adorning the Virgo constellation is a tiny topaz gem. Comes with two dangle earrings consisting of a pink stone above a silver pair of wings, above a large amethyst. The wings come in a gradient of silver, white, pale pink, and amaranth pink, being made of pure light. Category:Coords Category:Cute Coords Category:Premium Rare Coords Category:Constellation Coords Category:User:Cure Wonder